


Wear My Clothes

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy and Gestalt are on some mission or other in the dead of night. Eliza has to leave Myfanwy in the car for some reason, and she gets cold.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Kudos: 19





	Wear My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Soft and Fluffy prompt #9 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

It was cold in Gestalt's car, even with the heater on. Peering into the backseat, she spotted Alex's black hoodie. Hoping Geatalt, wouldn't mind, she popped it on.

They must have worn it recently. It smelled like Alex and it was warm.

Eliza returned to the car. "False alarm," they informed her. "We can go home."

Myfanwy nodded.  
"I hope you don't mind, I was cold -"

Gestalt cut her off, pulling her into them for a kiss.  
"My hoodie looks comfy on you."

"That it is," she sighed.

Gestalt smiled. "God, I love it when you wear my clothes, Myf."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "My hoodie looks comfy on you."


End file.
